


Loud

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Humour, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Inspired by the story of how after a concert in Shizuoka Tegoshi and Shige went out for drinks together and upon returning to the hotel they are so loud in the hallway they woke up Koyama.





	

 

 

“Ahh, I love tours!” Tegoshi exclaimed stumbling through the hotel corridor.

“Tegoshi, shut up! You’ll wake up the whole floor,” Shige said sternly.

Tegoshi didn’t say anything. Instead, he giggled making a high-pitched sound. 

“Seriously, shut up.”

“Shige, you’re so mean. Why are you so mean to me?”

Shige mildly regretted putting ice into the man’s underwear earlier because now he was way too awake.

“I can’t find my key card, how will I get into my room?” Tegoshi whined as Shige fumbled with his own door.

“Be quiet!”

“Hey, that’s not my roo-“ Tegoshi’s remark was cut short as he was dragged inside.

 

As soon as Shige closed the door, he grabbed Tegoshi and sat them on the floor, back to the bed without turning the lights on.

“Did you find your key?” Shige asked turning to the blond.

“No, I must have dropped it somewhere. Shigeee…”

“Maybe you shouldn’t drink so much then,” Shige retorted but he didn’t sound as annoyed as he intended too.

“Shige, you’re so boring. You’re not even 30, you need to live a little. You think too much, you gotta feel more.”

“You can’t always just do what you want,” Shige snorted.

“I always do what I want.”

“Oh, really? And what do you want now? Wake up the whole floor? Wreck my room? Make a-“

Shige’s sarcastic remark was left unfinished and unappreciated as his mouth was suddenly very occupied. In a blink of an eye, Tegoshi was in his lap kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Shige wanted to push him away but it proved to be hard because his hands were clutching the man’s shirt and his mouth was already responding. He didn’t have much time to contemplate his body’s betrayal and things were moving fast but suddenly the kiss was terminated and he was staring straight into the blonde’s big eyes.

“Tell me you don’t want me and I’ll leave.”

Shige was breathing hard, his head spinning. He opened his mouth about to say something but he was always a terrible liar. He desperately tried to find a reason why they shouldn’t proceed but he couldn’t find one for the life of him. His body was so warm and comfortable and he frowned at the thought of letting go and being left alone in the dark. It was so much simpler to just follow the blond’s advice.

This time it was Tegoshi who whelped as he was pulled closer and into a deep kiss but he responded enthusiastically. Soon there were hands wandering all over his body, getting under the hem of his shirt to feel the hot skin underneath. Shige’s hands kneaded the small but firm ass. He could feel himself harden and he could only groan as the smaller man began to grind his hips creating sweet friction.

Shige let out a whine as Tegoshi left his lap but soon he shuddered as he felt the man’s hands unzipping his pants. The last of rational thoughts melted as he was enveloped in a hot wet cavern of the man’s mouth. “Oh, God,” Shige could only throw his head back and enjoy the feeling. He tentatively put a hand through Tegoshi’s hair holding it gently and trying not to pull. Not that he needed to, the man wasn’t holding back, taking him in deep. The darkness only made things more exciting letting him concentrate on sensations. 

“I’m gonna…” Shige could barely give a warning before he came into the man’s mouth. He was about to apologize but the words were lost as he saw the blond licking his lips slowly before bringing his thumb to his mouth and licking it up as well. It was a scene straight out of porn and Shige felt he would get hard again in no time.

“Come here,” Pulling the man back up, he brought him to his lap again and kissed him. It was a little weird tasting himself, but it was also kind of sexy. Wasting no time Shige undid Tegoshi’s pants and took out his cock feeling the blond moan into his mouth. 

He always thought touching another man’s dick would be really weird but somehow it wasn’t. He liked the way it felt in his hand and the sense of control it gave him. As much as he would have liked to return the favour, he really wasn’t confident he could give a half-decent blowjob and besides he really wanted to feel the man close to him. Tegoshi seemed to be grateful though, moving his hips impatiently. Shige began to stroke, slowly at first but firmly, trying to keep a steady rhythm. Their faces were inches apart and he could feel Tegoshi’s hot breath on his face.

It didn’t take long for the blond to come. Shige expected him to be loud but instead he made very soft melodic sounds, almost like singing. Feeling the man moan and shudder in his arms was incredibly erotic. 

Finally spent, the blond looked up slowly and when their eyes met the man’s gaze seemed perfectly clear. Tegoshi averted his eyes quickly though, burying his head in his shoulder. Shige’s arms wrapped around him holding him close, lulled by the soft breathing on his neck.

Shige felt so relaxed he didn’t want to let go but after they caught their breath a little, Tegoshi brought his hand up looking for what Shige assumed was a handkerchief he kept in his chest pocket but he suddenly stilled.

 

“I think I found my keycard,” Tegoshi said finally breaking the silence.

“I don’t care,” Shige exclaimed without thinking and they both laughed.

 


End file.
